


Get On The Pole

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Loki Laufeyson One-Shots And Reader Stories [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pole Dancing, Shameless Smut, Smut, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: @magellan-88 asked: I just want Loki with a stripper pole!





	Get On The Pole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



## A Loki Laufeyson One-shot

 

* * *

In the corner of the gym was a door and behind that door pound a beat of music which hurt Loki’s ears and made him wince. It was atrocious, something vulgar about sugar being poured on the singer, and he was on a mission to turn the hideous noise off.

He was already in a foul mood as Y/N had been avoiding him. Well, not avoiding him so much as prepping for a mission. One he wasn't privileged to be a part of, which truly, was what made him pout in the first place.

Though he was loath to admit it, he like Y/N. Adored her really. She was sweet and innocent. Wholesome as Apple Pie, according to Banner, whatever that meant.

It made him want to corrupt her a little. Turn that sweetness to something dark and sensual. Just enough to give her a taste of his life and pull her into his shadows. He wanted to wallow there on the edge of sin and sanctuary, wrapped in her scent and her essence.

But first he had to find her and to do that, he had to turn off that horrendous racket.

He reached for the doorknob, not bothering to knock seeing as how whoever was within would never hear him and flinched when the volume increased. Then his mouth fell open in shock.

Y/N, his sweet, innocent Y/N danced in barely-there clothing with her leg wrapped around a pole. She spun once, her body arching gracefully. She reached up above her for the pole, only for her natural tendency to be a klutz to destroy the image of her grace when she missed, slipped, and crashed to the mats beneath her.

“Fuck!” erupted from her lips, loud enough for him to hear above the music as she slammed her hands into the ground.

Loki waved his hand, ending whatever the noise was before shutting the door behind him. “Well, this is new.”

“Loki!” she gasped, picking herself up. “What are you doing in here?”

“I think the better question is what are _you_ doing in here?” he asked, a slight smirk on his face as he stalked forward to look her over and drag a finger down the shining metal behind her.

“I…” She swallowed thickly. “It's for this next mission. Undercover stuff. At a competition.  I'm meant to be the distraction and the lookout.”

“And you are to… what? Dance on this pole while people watch to that _revolting_ noise you call music?” He snorted in derision. “I think not.”

“Excuse me?” she bristled. “I can so do this!”

“Not without assistance. Now, first off, the music has to go.” He snapped his fingers and held out his hand. A compact disc appeared which he gave her. “Go. Put this in that thing.”

“It's a CD player, Loki. Stop acting like you don't know,” she huffed but did as bid.

The music of Asgard then filled the room. “Better,” Loki purred, admiring her svelte body in her costume. “Show me how you would move to my music.”

Loki stepped back and produced a chair out of nothing he sat on and crossed his legs while adjusting the lighting in the room. Too harsh and garish, he lowered it to deep shadows while highlighting the pole.

“Loki… I don’t…”

“Either you want my assistance, or you don't. If you do, I can promise you'll give a performance that will win you first place. If you don't, I will leave you to your fumblings, and when your mission goes sideways, you will remember I did offer to help, and you said no.”

She grumbled something which sounded suspiciously like ‘cocky bastard’ before striding back toward the pole.

“No, that will never do.”

“Excuse me? All I did was walk over here!”

“Exactly.” He stood and moved toward her, watching her eyes widen as he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it on the chair. “Each move you make must be done with purpose. Meant to tempt, entice, seduce those plebeian brains watching into thinking you dance for them and them alone. You must be a siren, dragging the watcher down into a watery grave. You must _become_ sin,” he breathed against her bare throat as he took her by the waist and drew her close to his body. “Move with me.”

He jerked her hard against him when she resisted. Her heart pounded, her breath came on short pants, and he could feel the heat rise from her. She was aroused.

How _marvellous_.

“Relax. Flow with me. You must dance with freedom. Move with abandon. You dance only for the eyes of your lover. For his pleasure. To seduce him. To enslave him.” Her thighs ran the length of his in her tall shoes, and Loki moved with her, a slow, seductive glide across the floor of twitching hips and long limbs.

They reached the mats spread around the pole, and he released her to it. “Get on the pole, darling. Show me your routine.”

“It... it won't work with this music, Loki,” she murmured.

“Then do what feels right.” He waited until she'd turned to face the pole before sliding his hand down her spine. “Seduce me.”

He stepped back only enough to give her space to work and admired her technique. His sweet little innocent Y/N had clearly taken a few lessons, but again when she clamped her thighs around the pole, body long and lean, and reached behind her to take hold of the shining metal, she missed and nearly fell, Loki was there, his hands on her ribs, holding her steady.

“You must envision the pole as an extension of your body. Tighten your core.  Squeeze with your thighs. Soften your spine and bend.” He grazed his hands up her ribs along her arms, and out to her hands which he wrapped around the pole. Face to face, his chest pressed to hers, he could see the lust in her eyes and smiled. “Very good, darling.”

“How… how do you know all this?” she asked in a barely audible whisper.

“I saw it being performed in a window one night. A class being held by a most… sensual woman. So I joined the class.”

“What?” she gasped.

“Well, I joined in as a woman, so no one noticed or cared. I enjoyed the experience. The sensuality of it was very… serpent-like,” he smiled deviously.

Her feet dropped to the floor though she remained holding the pole as he’d not bothered to release her hands. “You joined a pole dancing class as a woman?”

“Yes. Why is this so difficult to understand?”

“Why?”

“Because I'm fairly certain if I would have done so as myself, they would have not let me. I'm Loki, the God of Mischief. Had I wandered in as myself they would have taken exception. As a woman, no one cared, and I did a private bit of mischief just for me.”

“Show me.”

He arched a brow. “Do you think I'm jesting?”

“Yes,” she said. “Prove it.”

Finding her demand ballsy yet still adorable, Loki released her hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

“What- what are you doing?” she gasped.

“You expect me to demonstrate wearing this? Come now, darling,” he scolded and shooed her away to sit on his chair while he stripped off his shirt and dropped his pants, leaving him standing before her in nothing but a tight pair of boxer briefs while he removed his shoes and socks.

Stepping to the pole, Loki kicked the mats out of the way. They were unnecessary and would only impede his movement. He started with a dip turn, holding the pole while remaining on the ground, letting his outside leg lead as he spun slowly around, switched feet and did a little tray table pirouette. He changed hands on the pole to complete the small spin and caught the metal beneath his arm.

He returned his free hand high on the pole to do a fan kick with pointed toes. Leading with his inside leg, he kicked out and over, his back leg following gracefully. All basic moves, easily accomplished, then the beat changed and Loki smirked to himself as he quickly climbed the pole, caught it with his knee and a hand and let himself spin.

Her breath hitched when he wrapped his thighs around the pole and laid over backward. Upside down, he slid a hand down the pole to stabilize, released his legs, and let them fall open in a split as he held himself on a sharp angle. 

He allowed himself to fall and caught the pole against his hip, held it there for a moment and spun slowly. All strength, he gripped the pole with both hands and raised himself up, kicked and twisted and flexed before climbing toward the ceiling where he planted his feet along the length of the pole, spreading out into a second split while holding on with one hand. He turned slowly and reached toward Y/N whose chest heaved with her aroused breathing.

After seeing her reaction, he would admit he showed off a little. Gripping the pole with both hands, he planted his foot against it and let the other flow out behind him, maintaining the long, tight, horizontal stretch for beats longer than necessary. He lifted up, raised his legs, and weaved them in and around the pole in quick flashes and fast turns.

Her eyes on him were hot, burning even, causing a physical reaction he was unprepared for. He’d never had this problem when he was a woman. Then he made the mistake of glancing her way in time to see her gaze rake down his body, land on his briefs, and watch her tongue dart out to wet her lips.

He nearly fell from the pole but caught himself and dropped his feet to the ground where he remained, grip tight on the metal above him. “Does that satisfy your curiosity, sweet?” he asked, somehow maintaining his smug demeanour.

Her gaze lifted back to his, and Loki realized her innocent facade had been hiding a devil, a tigress, for she appeared as one wishing to devour the thing before her. That thing just happened to be him.

“Not by half,” she murmured rising from her seat to stalk toward him and grip the pole inches below his hand. “But I think I see what you mean by seduction. Can I try?”

“By all means,” Loki purred, desperate not to let her see him sweat.

“Get off my pole, Loki.”

He’d like to get her on his pole. “It’s not yours until you prove you can use it correctly,” he murmured.

Her eyes sparkled when her hand landed on his sweaty chest. “Get out of my way, and I’ll show you how I work a pole.”

Flames of Valhalla! Why did he ever think her innocent? Loki tilted his head and stepped away, but only far enough to be there to catch her if she slipped.

When she began to move, dance, and spin, he knew he’d unleashed a beast in her. The sensuality of her movement had increased tenfold. Her eyes were heavy lidded with desire. She was soft and hard and sexy. Grace flowed with the elegant length of her limbs, and when she reached for the pole this time, it had become the extension of her body he’d wanted to see.

She went for a strength move, stretching her legs out long away from the pole toward him, her feet to either side of his torso. Then she snapped them together and dragged him forward, catching him between her thighs. Pressed full length to her body, his hard cock wedged into the heat and wet of her soaked leotard. She still gripped the pole above her, but Loki’s hands now flexed on her ass.

“That was a unique move,” he murmured, taking in her flushed face and need filled eyes.

“You think you can just come in here and do all those things and pretend I don’t see the way you look at me?”

“It appears I’m not the only one so affected, darling,” he smirked, sliding his hand from her ass to between them where he worked his fingers over her wet core. “Such dampness. What a naughty girl you are, making such a mess of your costume.”

“Dammit, Loki. Shut up and fuck me already.”

He snickered as he tore the base out of her costume. “Why did I ever think you were some sweet innocent?”

“I was until you came along. Sexy good looks. Sinful tongue. The bad boy every good girl wants to be with.”

Loki gave a quiet growl and ripped the fabric confining her breasts from her chest. “I have wanted you since the day we met. I want to soak you in sin, drag you into my shadows, hold you hostage with my sensuality.”

Her grip tightened around his waist when he lifted his other hand to massage her bare breasts. Both worked the lush orbs, pulling on her nipples until they were hard and ripe, perfect berries he suckled and worshipped with his mouth. Her hands fell to his shoulders, but he bit her breast. “Get those back on the pole!”

They snapped up and wrapped around the metal. “But I want to touch you,” she whined.

“Next time. This time you do as I say,” he growled and rutted his hips against her, abrading her hard clit with his briefs.

“Yes, Loki!” she gasped, rocking her hips.

“Good,” he hummed, continuing to play with her pretty tits while turning his attention to her throat. “That’s it, sweet. Make yourself come; then I will fuck you like you wish. You will take one pole as I fuck you against another,” he chuckled.

She arched and rubbed, ground against him, mewling and crying and begging while he sucked mark after mark into her throat and made her frantic by playing with her sensitive breasts. He could feel her wet cunt throbbing against his cock as she got closer and closer to her climax.

Right as she started to peek, Loki vanished his underwear and thrust inside her walls, sending her keening over the edge. Her lashes fluttered closed as he fucked her slowly through it, keeping the rolling contractions massaging his cock and the quiet little mewls and gasps falling from her lips.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, enchanted by her ecstasy and how she succumbed to it.

“Loki,” she moaned. “Please.”

Only then did he realize he’d stopped and began again to thrust as he returned his hands to her tight bottom when her thighs quivered with exertion. “I’ve got you, darling. I will give you what you need.”

Loki moved slowly at first, allowing the music in his ears to warm the lust in his blood. He gave her the full length of his cock, drawing out to the tip and returning so deep he kissed the mouth of her womb. His thick ridge worked all her sweet spots until she was unintelligible in her demands, nothing but whines and quiet mutters of, “Fuck,” and “Yes,” and “Holy God.”

The last he didn’t think was directed at him, but he took it as a sign of just how good she was feeling and increased his rhythm. Her tight walls were fluttering a second time. The squeeze and release a pleasant torment he was fighting not to succumb to.

Distracting himself, Loki let his hand slide down to stroke lightly over the crack of her ass and play with the tight rosette, wet with the come flooding her cunt. She gave a tiny gasp when he stroked it, and her eyes popped open.

“Hm, naughty girl,” he purred and kissed her, realizing he hadn’t yet done so. As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, he pressed his finger past her tight ring of muscle.

She came with a jerk, and high pitched squeal, clamping on his cock with a viselike grip which had him snapping his hips forward as pleasure so profound screamed up his spine. Hard and fast he plunged into her hot pussy, overcome with lust, flush with need and the desire to come, claim, mark and possess the woman who’s willing body so perfectly caressed his cock.

Then, a white-hot light seemed to speed through his veins, center in his spine, and erupt from his balls as an unending orgasm ripped through him, dragged the strength from his bones and sent them both sliding down the pole to land on the ground.

Y/N straddled his thighs, their sweat soaked bodies sandwiched together, held up only by the pole at her back.

“Well,” she cleared her throat and gently carded her hands through Loki’s hair. “That was unexpected.”

“Mmm, but incredibly pleasant,” Loki chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on her neck.

“You’re ridiculously good at this. Both on and off the pole,” she snickered.

He lifted his head to smile down at her, mostly naked, still stuffed with his cock, their mixed release seeping down his thighs. “And we shall only get better. You have four days till your mission. We shall spend much time practicing between now and then.”

A devilish gleam came to her eyes. “Both on and off the pole, I hope.”

“Oh, yes, sweet. You are not getting off my pole anytime soon,” Loki promised, pulling her away from the metal to lay her into the mats and begin again.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
